At the Brink of Death
by Dragon J. 14
Summary: At the brink of death, something paradoxical happens.
1. Who am I?

At the brink of death, something paradoxical happens. A sense of pride, and the image of love and felicity drives the demon out, sparing him.

'_This is it_,' He thought, '_Fate has been smiling on me._'

His arm felt like lead, but he didn't care. He lifted his wand. The one chance he had to right the wrong had come, and with a flash of green, the threat was eliminated.

He sat up inspecting his surroundings. It all felt different, like he was reborn or something. He looked into the faces of all his shocked comrades. The first to come out of this trance was a small, redhead girl. She stepped forward and knelt down next to him and hugged the life out of him. He encircled his arms around her. He felt very good, and safe in her presence.

'_Don't let her let go_,' He begged in his head.

His face grew hot, but he didn't care, the thing to care about is the woman he is holding. He felt his shoulder grow wet with warm tears, and heavy sobs could be heard from the woman he was holding. He slid his hand behind her ginger, haired head, and the other rubbed her back.

"You ok?" He whispered without thinking. The red head pulled away from him, eyes red and puffy. She looked up at his emerald orbs.

"It's over," she said looking at the body of the demented figure then at their fellow comrades,  
"You can start over, we all can start over."

"Sadly, I don't know how to live a normal life," he said sadly.

"That I can help you with" she said positively standing up.

"It's so different," he said as another redhead helped him up, "I don't remember . . . "

The male red head looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't remember, anything, well except that I had to kill him," he answered gesturing to the mass of robes being moved out of the room by a tail African man and another tall redhead,  
"How many redheads are there?"

"You must be joking, Harry"said the girl.

'So my name is Harry' he thought.

"Everywhere I look, I see people with freckles and red hair" he explained looking around.

"Something is terribly wrong," said a burnett woman. Then an elderly lady shoved her way to the front of the crowd.

"Mr. Potter, come with me" she ordered, and made her way back though the crowd. Harry looked at the others around him then pointed at himself. The red haired boy softly pushed him in the direction of the elderly woman. Harry had no choice but to follow. She guided them though the horde. Some people were cheering and clapping him on the back. Harry was confused. Who are these people? What is going on?

The elderly lady led him up a large staircase and though several hallways. Until they entered what seamed to be a clock tower. They climbed the steps until they reached the very top. Where there was to colossal oak doors. The woman stepped forward and opened them to let the four in. Inside there where two long rows of twin sized beds running down either side of the hall.

"Take a bed" the women ordered, and the four hurriedly choose the four closest beds. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. The red head girl sat on the bed next to him but with her back turned. The red head boy on the other side of the red head girl, Harry guessed they must be brother and sister, and on the other side of him, the brunette. The red head girl was hugging her sides. Holding back the tears that she has been so desperately trying to hide since she returned to school in September, and the lose of many friends. Harry saw her in this state and wondered what caused it.

"Excuse me, but who are you all? Where am I? Who am I?" he asked the others.

"You are Harry James Potter, an orphan, our savor, and my..." the red head trailed off and sniffled.

"Your what?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said continued, "This is my brother, your best friend Ron" Ginny gestured at Ron and he waved awkwardly, "and your other best friend Hermione Granger." The brunette smiled brightly.

"I'm an orphan?"

"Your parents were killed by the man you killed this morning, when you where one" she explained.

"How old am I now?" He asked.

"Seventeen" answered Ron.

"Why are you all so sad," Harry asked.

"We have lost so many friends," said Hermione, "Ginny and Ron lost their brother, and we all lost Lupin and Tonks, the parents of your godchild, Harry."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said looking at his feet, "I can't stay long, I have a feeling I needed elsewhere."

"What do you mean," Ginny asked over her shoulder.

"That's the Problem," said Harry meekly, "I don't know."

**A.N.: I might leave it like this. Depends. Siriusly. I might continue to tell how he regains his memory, but I sort of like it like this.**


	2. AN Note

AN: I had a feeling you all would want more. I don't really know where to begin. I need you all to help me. Send suggestions. Please. I need you all to help.

-Dragon J.


	3. Sometimes Quiet is All You Need

Chapter 2

After a few days Harry was let out of the hospital wing. He was still do confused about who he is. He got to look in the mirror the other day to see a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He instantly tried to smooth his hair down to cover the mark, but there was no used. Harry's hair is untamable.

Ron, the red head boy, and Hermione, the brunette, have never left his side. Harry concluded that they must have been his best friends.

Harry would ask them questions and they two of them would do their best to answer them. He asked about his family and learned about the Dursleys. They sure sound like wicked folk. Harry also found out about this parents and what happened to them. What intrigued him was man named Sirius Black. Harry couldn't get much out of them about Sirius, well. Not enough.

Harry wandered the grounds, making his way blindly to some unknown destination. Ron and Hermione escaped for some alone time, leaving Harry alone.

Harry stopped and just collapsed in the grass. The grass felt cool to the touch and the sun's rays were warming his face.

It's a pretty day.

He felt and heard someone lay next to him. Harry looked over to see Ginny Weasley.

She looked beautiful. Her long, red hair spread out in the grass like a halo. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes rested on him and she smiled softly. Ginny took Harry's hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting go.

Harry just realized that he was holding his breath and started breathing again. He didn't understand why Ginny made him feel this way. He felt a tingling sensation where she held his hand. Harry felt light headed and was thankful he was already on the ground because if he was standing he would have fallen because he knew he would be weak in the knees.

The two of them laid out there for hours. Not talking. Sometimes quiet is all you need.

"Hey Ginny?" Harry broke the silence and she looked over at him, "In the hospital wing who were about to tell me something about how I was your... Something..."

Ginny looked back up at the sky and Harry could tell she was thinking.

After a while she finally spoke.

"Harry," Ginny was speaking quietly and Harry had to strain his ears to make out her words, "I love you."

Harry smiled slightly and looked back at the clouds. He tucked an arm behind his head. He felt Ginny move closer and rest her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her and they just laid there for a long time.

Harry took in her scent and was instantly hypnotized but the sweet, flowery perfume Ginny wears.

Harry glanced down at the girl in his arms to find she was asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes. He drifted off as well.


End file.
